Accessories
by Lauraldi
Summary: When Jill loses her job, she is forced to move into her brother's apartment. Add in his infuriating yet annoyingly irresistible roommate, Skye, and Jill realises that she has a difficult couple of months ahead of her. As Jill grows closer to Skye- he makes an offer she can't refuse and she must decide whether she can handle being nothing more than her thief's favourite accessory.
1. Chapter 1

I change my views quite quickly, but one thing I will always maintain: losing my job was not my fault. Just like the word suggests, I _lost _my job. Like, _it left me. _Or rather, my boss left me. Left me broke, unemployed and homeless. And of course, having to move into my brother's run down, tiny apartment with him and his creepy roommate. Fantastic! Nice one, Jill, this is exactly how I wanted my life to go, totally dependent on other people.

Unfortunately, I have never been that good at communication. I just about made it through high school but evidently, adult life was far too much for me to handle. It's not my fault I have trouble talking to people; it's not my fault I was forced into a retail job either. Okay well, not _forced_ really, it was my choice but not my first choice.

"I really don't know how it came to this, Celia. On a scale of 1 to 10, my mood is like a 2.5 right now. That's how bad this is" I declare, twisting the cord that connects the payphone to its box around my finger

"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll be back on your feet in no time!" Celia says, trying to comfort me. It's not working. "So you're going to live with your brother, that's not that bad right?"

"Celia, this is Jack we're talking about. The boy who looks up when he hears the word 'boobs' on the TV" I sigh, tucking my light brown hair behind my ear "I just feel like I'm… like… Ah, I don't know!"

"Calm down, Jill" Celia soothes "You'll be okay, who knows- maybe having some family bonding time will be good for you?" She offers. I almost scoff at this, there is no way that living with Jack will do me any good.

I'm not sure how Jack and I are twins. And I mean, come on- _Jack and Jill, _really, parents? Jack and I are totally different people. While I was getting an education, he was skipping school, while I had a fancy job at a law firm, he was unemployed. And now look at us, he's got a steady job at a farmer's market in town and I'm the unemployed one. Oh, how the tables have turned.

The sound of somebody banging on the glass of the phone booth startles me "I've got to go, Celia. I'll call you tomorrow" I say, hanging up the phone, the guy waiting outside glares at me from outside.

"All right, all right" I murmur from inside, exiting the phone booth. I feel slightly better after talking things over with Celia. If all goes well, I'll have a new job and be out of Jack's in no time.

Feeling more optimistic, I make my way back across the street and back to my empty apartment. Sliding my keys into the lock, I unlock the door to my apartment for the last time. The sight of all the empty boxes upsets me, to say the least. I begin packing boxes into my car, I don't have that much so it doesn't take too long which is something I'm grateful for since I don't have much energy today.

As I unload the last box into my car, I sit in the driver's seat and with my hands head in my hands. Wiping a few uninvited tears away, I pull myself together and start the car, ready to drive towards Jack's place. My mind drifts back to when I first asked Jack for help

_"I'm so happy you've decided to live with me!" He exclaimed_

_"Well I haven't really decided, it's more like I've been forced"_

_He sighed "Can you just pretend to be enthusiastic for one please? I am really happy that my little sister is going to be living with me- so is Skye!"_

_I paused "Who's Skye?" _

_"My roommate" he answered happily "Just watch out, he's a real ladies man. I don't want him getting you pregnant or anything"_

_I made a noise of disgust "As if! You're disgusting, Jack"_

I smile fondly at the memory, there's only 30 minutes between us but Jack takes his role as overprotective big brother very seriously.

The drive is as slow as I can make it. I take all sorts of winding roads to make the journey as long as possible before I remember that I don't have the money to be wasting petrol. With a grumble, I begin to take a short cut I remember from when Jack first moved in and I arrive at my brother's apartment in no time.

I sit in my car on the road outside for a few seconds before I decide to get it over and done with and force myself out of the car; I take a deep breath in and out again, trying to calm my nerves. Jack and his roommate aren't in right now- Jack's at work and I'm assuming his roommate is too. That makes things a lot easier for me since I'll already be semi- moved in by the time they get home so I won't be as flustered meeting Skye for the first time. I may not planning on having his babies like Jack thinks I am buy hey, I want to make a good first impression. I play with the keys Jack gave me for a few seconds before giving myself a little pep talk for encouragement. After a moment, I hold the keys still into my hand and slide the key into the lock.

I push the door open slowly and brace myself for what I may be about to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Watch out guys, there's a teeny bit of naughty language in this chapter. **

It takes a few nudges and a kick to open the front door, it creaks as I push it open; Bracing for the worst- I'm pleasantly surprised with the cleanliness of the place, although, it does smell like cheap perfume and farm animals. Grimacing, I step further in.

I tentatively walk into the first room, it contains a sitting area and a kitchen-diner, there is a three seater leather reclining sofa sat behind an averagely modern looking TV with a dark brown coffee table separating the two. The coffee table is home to two unlit white candles, a rather expensive looking watch and a pair of superman boxer shorts. I really hope they're not my brother's, something tells me they are though.

Just ahead of the sitting area is the kitchen diner. Tall white counters sit just below matching pristinely clean white overhead cupboards; there is a large oak dining table with four chairs to the left of the kitchen. Once again, the chair closest to me has a pair of boxers strewn over it. If these boys think they can leave their underwear lying around while I'm living here- they've got another thing coming.

I make a move to find my bedroom, all Jack told me was that it was 'the empty one' so I suppose I'll have to invade some privacy looking for it. I push the door to the hallway open and find myself confronted with a narrow hallway with three doors surrounding me.

The first bedroom I walk in to in undeniably Jack's bedroom. He has Second World War farming posters that say things like 'Dig for Victory!' and 'Women's land army'. Most of the rest of the room is taken up by a large double bed with a Spiderman duvet cover. I smile at this, Jack never changes. The only other thing I see in the room is the doorway to his bathroom and a wardrobe. I close the door tentatively, careful not to disturb the empty room.

The next room I walk in to is definitely the room reserved for me. The room is covered with black and white leopard print wallpaper. With a bed spread and curtains to match. This is definitely the place where the perfume smell is coming from. I close the door to this room with a lot more force than I did Jack's. This must be Skye's room. I don't know who this mysterious Skye is, but he has awful taste in interior design. Even though he deserves it for having such bad taste- I feel slightly wrong intruding on my new roommate. I silently make a promise to myself to never enter his room again, not just for the benefit of his privacy but also for the benefit of my eyes.

But the third room is just right. It is completely bare and empty apart from a double bed in the middle of the room and a small chest of drawers to hold my clothing. I place my bags gently on the floor and inspect the room for any traces of spiders. While I am checking under the bed, I hear the front door opening and two sets of shoes padding into the house.

"And that was the last time I left the house without at least two cheese slices in my back pocket" A voice that is undeniably Jack's declares. Although I may hate the circumstances in which we've been brought back together, I can't help but feel excited at the thought of seeing my brother again.

A deep chuckle follows the end of Jack's tale and leads me out into the hall to go and meet them. I pause at the door connecting the hallway to the sitting room. I'm a little nervous. Suddenly, I don't have to work up the courage to open the door because somebody does it for me. And just my luck, I walk straight into him and end up almost falling over, until a strong pair of arms grabs me to hold me upright.

I take a glance up and am momentarily mesmerised by the man in front of me. I've never seen anybody quite like him before. He has White hair that just falls to his shoulders and judging by his garish shirt, he is definitely the proud owner of the leopard print room. He raises an eyebrow at me and smirks; he thinks I'm checking him out. Okay, I am checking him out, but I'll deny it at all costs.

Suddenly, he lets go of me and pushes past me into the hall, calling "Jaaack, one of your bitches is here." as he goes. Stunned, all I can do is watch him enter the leopard print room.

Jack bursts through the door; he looks kind of disappointed when he sees it's me and not another girl.

"Bitches?" I question. Jack scratches the back of his neck sheepishly

"It's my sister, you moron!" He calls after the man. He turns to me now "Don't worry about Skye." He says, hugging me. Ah, so that's the other roommate. I have to say so far, I'm not impressed.

"So, you have 'bitches' then?" I ask, unimpressed. Jack scratches the back of his neck again; it's a nervous habit of his.

"Let's go get you some food, you must be hungry after the drive up here," He offers, trying to change the subject. He gently grabs my shoulders and directs me towards the kitchen. "How does soup sound to you?" He asks

I glance out of the window to see that it's stared raining "Soup sounds great." I admit. I decide to drop the conversation Jack was so eager to avoid, for now.

Jack grins at me and in a flash, grabs some vegetables from a cloth bag on the worktop and starts chopping them up. "So, what's new, sis?"

I shrug "Well, my life's a mess-"

Jack shushes me before I can go any further. "Hush, little Jill, there's no room for negativity in this household." He says seriously, before he bursts out laughing, soon I'm laughing too.

"You two sound like you're having fun" A voice says from the doorway. I turn around to see Skye standing there, leaning against the wall.

Jack puts the knife down and turns to him too "Skye, this is my sister, Jill," He says, introducing me. "Jill, this is Skye."

"You look nothing alike." Skye remarks, bluntly.

What's this guy's problem?

"We're not identical, dude." Jack says, continuing to chop the vegetables. Skye just shrugs at him, his phone rings, making him jump. I can't help but muffle a giggle with a cough at the sight of him losing his cool.

He squints at the screen before deciding to take the call "Hello, beautiful. Shouldn't a pretty girl like you be tucked up in bed during a storm like this?" He asks the caller. I'm baffled by his sudden change of mood.

Jack doesn't seem surprised. Great, so I've got my brother, who apparently has 'bitches' and a hot guy who can go from frustrating to charming the pants off of you in seconds. What have I gotten myself into?

**So this chapter's a little longer than the first. What do you guys think of Skye and Jack so far? **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm just beginning to wake up; the sun is peeking through the curtains casting a faint beige glow over the room. Suddenly, the covers are ripped off me and I look up to see my brother standing over my bed "Wake up, sleepy." He coos with a mischievous glint in his eye that I haven't seen since we were kids.

"Ugh, Jack, leave." I mumble, curling into a foetal position in my bed. I'm almost back to sleep after a few seconds until I'm rudely interrupted again.

"Aw, can you only manage one syllable words in the morning?" He asks patronisingly.

"Let me sleep, Jack." I groan, covering my eyes with my hands.

"Aw, come on. Don't you remember when you used to wake me up so we could go and play on dad's farm? Doing an office job's changed you." He whines. I smile slightly as he reminds me of our childhood. "And then you left…" He mutters sadly.

"Okay, okay! I'm up." I shout, shooting upwards in bed before Jack gets too deep with this conversation.

Jack sighs "Okay, Skye's cooking this morning though, don't miss breakfast." He pads along the carpet in his fluffy socks and makes his way over to the door.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I assure him sarcastically. I hear him chuckle from the doorway before he closes the door softly.

After a few more seconds I grab my toiletries bag and some clean clothes and make my way to the bathroom connected to my room.

After a refreshing shower, I comb through my damp hair with my fingers and pump a little bit of leave in conditioner into the palm of my hand so my hair won't frizz. I've got a job interview today so I need to look presentable. I also feel like I'm going to vomit out of nerves, good start.

Like I said, I'm not that great at communication. I swallow my anxieties and decide to worry about it closer to the time; after all, living with Jack and Skye is a far worse fate than embarrassing myself in front of a potential employer. I throw on a black pencil skirt and a blouse and grab my pyjamas from their position hooked over the radiator. I put them into the laundry basket and make my way into the kitchen to get breakfast and not to my surprise, I don't have to thank the boys for saving me some food because they haven't.

Jack looks up from the sofa and grins at me with his face stuffed food "We didn't think you were coming?" He says, more like he's asking a question rather than telling me a fact.

I raise an eyebrow at him "Nice try."

After about a minute of digging through the cupboard, I find a loaf of brown bread and place two slices in the toaster. I search around in the cupboards for a few seconds before I pull out a jar of peanut butter.

"So, what have you got planned for today, Jill?" Jack asks from the living room.

"Job interview," I reply curtly "At a doctor's surgery." I play around with my skirt for a second, hating how tight it is. I hate skirts and heels, I always have and I always will.

Skye chuckles at this "You're so high-maintenance compared to us." He says mockingly.

I turn on my heel to face him "And what do you mean by that?" I demand.

"All I'm saying is count yourself lucky that a pretty girl like you doesn't have to work labour like we do." He responds, gesturing to himself and Jack. I can feel my face begin to heat up at him calling me pretty and turn back to the kitchen so he doesn't see.

Jack chuckles from the living room. "I'd hardly consider your work as labour." He says, turning to Skye.

"Wait, hold up, are you saying that a 'pretty girl' couldn't do labour?" I ask Skye defiantly, with my guard back up, still concentrating on not blushing.

Skye shrugs "Not really." He replies.

I turn back around and glare at him "Just because I'm a girl it doesn't mean I can't do labour,"

He gives me a quizzical look and his eyes rake over my body, taking in my skirt and impossibly high heels. "Well not in these heels, obviously." I say quickly, unsure of why I'm trying to prove myself to him.

He wiggles his eyebrows at me "Prove it." He challenges me. I can feel my frustration levels rising and make a conscious effort not to snap at him.

"I don't need to prove anything to you." I scoff. He smirks at me and raises his hands in the air in surrender.

"I'm not trying to fight you, Jill; I was just stating my opinion."

"Yeah well, if your opinion is-" I begin, before Jack cuts me off

"Chill out, guys," Jack groans. He turns to Skye "It's not like you could do labour." Skye doesn't look as irritated as I do; he keeps the smirk on his face and stands up.

"Whatever," He sighs "Have fun at the interview, Jillian." He saunters out of the room and grabs one slice of my toast from the toaster as it pops out.

"That's not my name." I snatch the slice of bread from his grip irritably.

"Sure it is." He argues condescendingly. He winks at me before walking into the hallway and slamming the door behind him.


End file.
